Y volverás en pedazos
by Jell Brown
Summary: Había una fuerza mayor que le impedía estar con la chica de sus sueños. ¿Problemas por el apellido? No, eso le traía sin cuidados. Era un decisión difícil y debía escoger la correcta. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, un paso en falso y todo lo que ama puede romperse en pedazos, ¿pues podría un plato roto volver a ser como antes?
1. Prólogo

_Vengo con una nueva historia, obviamente es de la pareja Scorpius/Rose, aviso de antemano, que si no te gusta la pareja no lo leas, también si no te gusta las historias dramaticas y sufridas hagas lo mismo y se salga de esta historia. Sin agregar nada más aquí los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia larga que estoy creando junto mi mejor amiga. Te adoro Lil :3. Abajito aclararé otras cosas más._

_Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká y no lo seré jamás. Puedo vivir con ello. _

* * *

_Y volverás en pedazos._

_._

_Prefacio._

Caminó con lentitud por el largo pasillo oscuro. Sentía sus piernas tiritar pero sin embargo no quería detenerse. Subió de uno en uno las largas escaleras, temía que de un momento a otro alguna escalera cambiase de lugar y terminara perdido en ese enorme castillo.

Soltó un bufido por lo bajo y siguió caminando sin ningún lugar al cual llegar. O tal vez sí y no quería pensar en aquel lugar al cual iba a llegar. Cuando subió las últimas escaleras lo notó. Sí, su cuerpo instintivamente lo llevó a ese lugar, ¿por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Tiritón metió su mano en un bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos _muggle._ Sonrió irónicamente cuando tuvo la cajetilla en sus manos. Si su padre y su abuelo lo vieran consumiendo ese producto _muggle _en particular, tendría graves problemas, más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, guardó la cajetilla y lo encendió con otro producto _muggle. _Todos adquiridos del mismo lugar.

Cerró sus ojos y quiso dejar de pensar. Dolía, dolía mucho…

Aspiró el humo con suavidad y lo dejó en sus pulmones por un momento, luego con lentitud lo botó. Decidió mejor sentarse.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y se pegó en la pared para después sentarse. Un sollozo ahogado le detuvo. Giró su rostro para observar de dónde provenía ese sonido lastimero. Un agujero enorme se plantó en su pecho cuando divisó una figura sentada en una esquina de la torre de Astronomía. Cerró sus ojos con dolor e intentó soltar un suspiro que quedó atascado en su garganta.

Conocía perfectamente ese rizado cabello pelirrojo y ese menudo cuerpo.

_Rose._

No supo si fue la curiosidad o porque realmente quiso hacerlo, sólo supo que se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a la chica.

El agujero en su pecho incrementó y sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Sintió un nudo apretado en su garganta que no iba a dejar salir por ningún motivo.

Rose parecía devastada. Tenía su pelirrojo cabello amarrado en una coleta floja, sus mejillas húmedas, sus ojeras pronunciadas y negras por el maquillaje corrido. Elevó su vista al sentirse observada. Sus ojos azules antes tristes ahora demostraban otras clases de sentimientos, cercanas al odio…

Tenía una botella de whisky de fuego medio vacía en su mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —Preguntó Rose con voz ronca.

Malfoy se quedó ahí, quieto y en silencio. No sabía qué contestar a aquella pregunta. Ni él mismo lo sabía.

— No te seguí a ti, Weasley —Fue lo único que pudo responder.

Rose soltó una extraña risa, no supo si tomarla como sarcástica o medio divertida. Estaba borracha. Todo lo que pasaba era extraño y poco claro, empezando con verla ahí, ahogando sus penas en el alcohol. Todo, además, era paradójico. Extraño. Estaban en el mismo punto en donde todo había comenzado, y donde todo parecía terminar.

Rose se llevó la botella de whisky a los labios y dio un sorbo. Arrugó su nariz cuando el líquido quemó por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago medio vacío.

— Entonces lárgate, verte me dan nauseas… —Susurró Rose con suavidad, como si no quisiera decirlo realmente.

El rubio, sin embargo, no le hizo caso alguno. Se quedó ahí, estático, aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo.

— Pienso que lo que te da nauseas es el whisky de fuego, puedo apostar que haz sido tú sola quien se lo ha bebido casi por completo —Soltó él con suavidad. Observó su cigarrillo y le dio una última calada, lo lanzó por el barandal hacía los terrenos.

— Malfoy, vete —Gruñó la pelirroja.

Scorpius guardó silencio y la observó fijamente sin decir nada. Tuvo un impulso de sacar otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla, aun así, no lo hizo.

Rose soltó un sollozo nuevamente, sin previo aviso. Scorpius se quedó congelado, sin mover ningún musculo. Lo que más le dolía era saber que él era quien provocaba aquellos sollozos.

— ¿Por qué?... —Preguntó de pronto Rose, luego volvió a sollozar y se llevó la manga de su holgado suéter hasta su nariz para enjugarla. — ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Malfoy?

Scorpius se recostó en la muralla y poco a poco se deslizo hasta quedar sentado justo a lado de la chica.

— No te convengo, Weasley —Soltó sin más el muchacho.

Rose se giró a él y apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

— Entiéndelo, Rose. Estarás mejor sin mí.

La pelirroja sintió su rostro hervir, más no dijo nada. A duras penas se levantó, deslizándose por la pared. Se paró y se quedó ahí, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Scorpius la observó de abajo y también se levantó junto a ella, listo por si debía afirmarla.

Rose dio un paso hacía adelante, tambaleante, Scorpius por instinto puso su mano encima del brazo de Rose. Grave error. Rose se sacudió y se lo quitó de encima, se giró para encararlo.

— ¡No me toques!, no quiero que me toques jamás en tu vida, asquerosa serpiente… —Musitó con odio destilando la voz de la chica.

Scorpius sintió una daga directa a su corazón, más su rostro se mantuvo inmune.

— Lo hago por ti, pelirroja… Sólo por ti… —Susurró el muchacho.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú que es lo mejor para mi?, ¡estás comportándote igual que mis padres! —Chilló la pelirroja perdiendo sus estribos.

— No, Rose… No lo entiendes… —Susurró nuevamente. Es que le dolía perderla, y sobre todo sabiendo que tan sólo él era quien la dejaba ir.

Rose se mordió su labio inferior, para con ese acto inútil poder ahogar un sollozo.

— No. Tú eres el que no entiende… O, por lo menos, déjame entenderte, Scorpius… —Sollozó, —Me dejas en pedazos, Malfoy… Me tienes en pedazos…

Scorpius no supo por qué lo hizo, quizá porque sabía que tal vez esa iba a ser la última oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo, o porque quizá quiso hacerlo nada más. Unió sus labios con los de su ex novia. En un beso nada suave, más… violento. Como si con aquel beso él quisiera dejar en claro que la sigue queriendo, pero que no _puede_ estar junto con ella. Hay algo más fuerte que su propio amor por la pelirroja.

Fue una presión ejercida entre sus labios con los de la pelirroja, sólo un roce, un roce que ella cortó al poner sus manos en el pecho del rubio y empujarlo para que se alejase de ella. No supo cómo fue que la palma de su mano quedó plasmada en la mejilla de este. El ruido sordo que provoco la mano de la chica contra la mejilla de él cortó el aire.

— ¡No hagas eso! Me pones como loca, ¿entiendes? ¡Me haces mal! —Dijo con la voz rota, una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla; —Todo lo malo que me ha pasado ha sido por tu jodida culpa. ¡Mírame, Malfoy! —Elevó la botella de Whisky a la altura de su rostro, — ¿es que no lo ves?, me tienes en pedazos…

Otro sollozo por parte de ella rompió el aire, luego vino una arcada. La pelirroja se dobló en dos hacía el lado contrario donde se encontraba Malfoy. Soltó la botella de whisky de fuego, provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos en el suelo. Se llevó sus manos hacía su estómago y dejó que todo lo ingerido pasara por su esófago y saliera por su boca. Scorpius agarró unos mechones de cabellos rojos que caían por su cara y con su otra mano acarició la espalda de la chica.

Rose cerró sus ojos dejando que saliera todo lo que antes había estado dando vueltas en su estómago. Cuando notó que ya no quedaba nada dentro de su estómago se irguió, Scorpius instintivamente se alejó un paso de ella. Rose caminó aun tambaleante hasta llegar a la pared nuevamente, se deslizo en ella y se sentó.

Malfoy sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apunto hacía la suciedad que había dejado la pelirroja. Un conjuro de su varita y todo desapareció, hasta los pedazos de botella que se había roto. Se giró para ver a la chica. Sentada en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

Quizá dormía, quizá no… De igual manera se acercó a ella y la alzó entre sus brazos. La dejaría en su sala común, no pertenecía en la misma casa, pero se sabía la contraseña de los leones, no por nada fue novio de la chica en cuestión dos años. La dejaría dormir en el sofá y se iría.

Scorpius sabía con certeza que había dejado limpio los trozos de aquel vidrio estrellado en el suelo, lo que no sabía es que si algún día podría reponer los pedazos en los cuales había dejado a Rose.

* * *

_Bueno, este fic-long es mi primera historia larga sobre esta parejita. Tengo ya muchas ideas para esta historia en mi cabeza, lo malo es que estan como un remolino en mi cabeza y aun debo ordenarlas. Lo bueno es que la sacaré con mi mejor amiga Lil y eso quiere decir que saldrá muy buena porque ambas juntas somos geniales *-* xD así con mi ego. _

_También advertiré de inmediato que me demoraré en actualizar, no sé cuánto pero me demoraré. Tampoco las dejaré esperando casi un año, pero al menos actualizaré una vez o dos veces cada mes. Para que sepan que no planeo abandonarla por ahora y que si me demoró en subir es porque tengo varias historias que debo continuar y además trabajo y debo estudiar, si que, para dejarlo claro. _

_Sin nada más que agregar me despido. Espero que les guste y además, poder recibir cualquier tipo de comentario, tanto constructivo, alagando la historia, maldiciendome, lanzandome tomatazos, etcétera._

_¿Reviews?  
_

_Se despide. _

_Sophie :A_


	2. Y la vida sigue

_Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nueva idea que se me ha cruzado por la mente, los dejos sin más con la lectura y abajito les seguiré dando la lata._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, eso quiere decir que ni los personajes ni todo lo que reconozcan es de mi propiedad, en cambio lo que no lo reconozcan sí lo es, ha salido de mi alocada cabecita.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo I: Y la vida sigue._

_*Dos días antes*_

Su dedo dibujó figuras sueltas en la espalda desnuda de la chica. Tenía su cabeza recostada en su brazo y la observaba dormir. Ella estaba acostada de guata, mirando hacía dónde se encontraba él.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Se veía tan pacífica. Tan tranquila. Tan…Feliz.

¿Cómo terminaría con aquella felicidad? ¿Si todo terminaba de una buena forma para él…Ella lo perdonaría?

Sonrió con cierto pesar. No tendría un buen final. Eso era imposible.

Quiso gritar. Levantarse y patear cosas. Zamarrear a la chica y decirle, rogarle que aunque él le pidiese, ella no lo deje jamás. Que lo espere. Pero… ¿Cómo pedirlo?

Scorpius Malfoy era una serpiente de pies a cabeza. Astuto como ninguno. Buscador de su propia felicidad. A veces tramposo. Pero había cambiado… Maldición, que todo era más fácil cuando estaba sin Rose.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Tan diferentes. Más difíciles. Complicadísimas.

Se había enamorado.

Sonrió con ironía. Quiso reír, pero no pudo.

Se enamoró. Era injusto, paradójico, estúpido, malo… Ahora que podía gozar de tenerla sin prejuicios. Ahora que ambas familias. Los Malfoy y los Weasley lo sabían… Él debía terminar con todo. Romperlo. Quebrarlo en mil pedazos.

¿Cómo terminar todo?, ¿cómo terminar algo que _no_ quieres terminar?

Soltó un suave suspiro y se acercó a la pelirroja para depositar un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Debía terminarlo. Aunque él sufriera por ello. Debían terminar.

Debía hacer algo que Rose no le perdonase, debía hacer algo para que ella lo odiase con fuerzas. Debía ser _malo_. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó a la chica. Besó con tanta suavidad su mejilla como para no despertarla, no quería dejar de besarle.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido de la cama y se vistió.

Listo para ir a clases. La observó nuevamente. Dormir. Desnuda y placida. Enredada en las sabanas y en sus propios sueños. Sueños que quizá él destruiría. Quizá no. Nunca lo sabría porque ella nunca más querrá hablarle. Pero era para mejor.

Era por Rose.

Con ella no podía comportarse como se debía ser. No, con ella no podía ser egoísta. No más.

La decisión estaba tomada.

(_Dos días después)_

Se miró fijamente en el espejo, inspeccionándose de pies a cabeza.

Su cuerpo pálido como la tiza estaba oculto tras una toalla blanca de algodón. Se miró fijamente, con escudriño. Desde su larga cabellera pelirroja y rizada, hasta su ovalado rostro blanco, su pequeña nariz heredada por su madre, surcada de pequeñas pecas de un color marrón. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules, sus labios ni tan gruesos ni tan delgados con un rosa natural. Sus pestañas que decoraban sus ojos, espesas y larga.

No era fea. Para nada. Todos decían que había sacado lo mejor de sus padres.

Perfecta no era. Sin embargo era el sueño de cualquiera.

_Cualquiera menos él. _

¿Cómo fue que llegó a ser tan ilusa? ¿Malfoy se habría enamorado de ella? Jamás. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

El tipo era igual a todos. Te dabas la vuelta y te clavaban la puñalada por la espalda, sin lástima, sin compasión. Sólo elevaban su mano con un cuchillo y ¡plaf!, te la clavaban. Sin importar tu dolor, sin importar nada.

El dolor era lo peor. No. Lo peor era no recordar cómo te sentías antes. Antes de ser traicionada. No saber qué sentías antes. No recordar cómo se sentía ser feliz.

Diablos.

Jamás llegó a creer que sería tan dependiente de una persona. Jamás creyó que su felicidad dependiera de él. Sin embargo, así era. Se sentía tan… vacía. Rota.

Comenzó a vestirse con lentitud.

No le apetecía bajar para nada.

De seguro y todos hablaban ya de ella, del por qué durmió en el sofá. Que se jodieran. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Se terminó de vestir, se alisó la falda y arregló su corbata. Amarró su cabellera rizada en una coleta alta y volvió para mirarse al espejo.

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas involuntarias. Merlín… ¿Qué hacer para dejar de sentirse así?

La manilla de la puerta giró para luego abrirse.

Corrió su rostro para el lado contrarió. No quería que la vieran llorar.

Sus mejores amigas –Ennaly y Sirina –estaban en la puerta de la habitación.

Quizá ella no las miraba, pero sabía que ambas la miraban con rostro preocupado y la seguían con sus vistas.

— Rose —La primera en llamarla fue Sirina.

La pelirroja no quiso girarse y soltó un suave "mm" para que las chicas no notaran su voz ronca, que de seguro le saldría rota. Era obvio, después de todo, pasó toda la jodida noche llorando.

— Queremos saber qué pasó —Fue directa, sólo Ennaly era capaz de ser así de cruda y hacerle decir todo directamente.

Rose tragó saliva con suavidad, aspiró aire y luego, infundiéndose valor se giró. Quizá estaba más devastada de lo que creyó, ya que tanto Ennaly como Sirina fruncieron sus ceños y sus rostros demostraron aun más preocupación.

— ¿Por qué tiene que haber pasado algo? —Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ennaly elevó una de sus castañas cejas y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Dio un paso hacía el frente e inspeccionó con sus ojos esmeraldas el rostro de Rose. La pelirroja se incomodó notablemente.

— Anda, escúpelo Rose —Exigió Ennaly. Sirina atrás de ambas se acercó.

— Todos saben que dormiste en el sofá la noche anterior, Rose… ¿Pasó algo con Scorpius? —Preguntó Sirina con suavidad.

Rose frunció el ceño.

— No ha pasado nada… Nada —Error, su voz se le quebró al decir la última palabra.

Ambas castañas, una de cabellos completamente lisos y otra con el cabello con ondas se acercaron aun más hacía ella.

— No mientas, Rose. Ayer te vi salir con una botella completa de Whisky de fuego —Siguió Sirina. Con una mano se hecho su cabello liso hacía atrás y siguió mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

— Y haz dormido en el sofá —Apuntó Ennaly.

La pelirroja arrugó su nariz al sentirla con comezón, de seguro y luego se largaría a llorar, otra vez.

— Hemos roto —Soltó la pelirroja bajando su mirada.

Ennaly dio un paso hacía atrás un tanto tambaleante, Sirina se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con cuidado. Rose descansó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña. Soltó un sollozo. Maldición, no pudo contenerse… Se había largado a llorar nuevamente.

— Pero… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ennaly.

El día de ayer, en la mañana. Todo era perfección, ambos chicos destilaban siempre aquel aire de "bobos enamorados" y ahora resulta que habían roto.

— Me engañó… Con esa estúpida de Clarisse Smith —Sollozó nuevamente. Dolía, mucho…

Sirina acarició la espalda de la primogénita Weasley con suavidad, extrañada. Siempre creyó que Malfoy estaba realmente enamorado de su amiga.

— Pero… Al menos, ¿le dejaste explicarse? —Preguntó Ennaly, incapaz de creer que el rubio Slytherin le haya hecho eso a Rose. Es que, simplemente era imposible. El que amaba no engañaba, ¿verdad?

Rose asintió y cerró sus ojos.

— Dijo que no había sido una equivocación. No se arrepiente.

Sollozó nuevamente, incapaz de creer que la historia más linda que haya tenido alguna vez, haya terminado así. Tan… Trágicamente.

Ennaly apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos verdes y suspiró.

— Ese idiota merece que lo maldigan —Soltó con voz brusca, molesta.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

— Déjalo estar, Ennaly. No merece la pena —Hipó nuevamente y se soltó del abrazo de Sirina. Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó con lentitud hasta su cama, se sorbió la nariz con la manga de su suéter y luego apretó sus labios. — ¿Saben qué es lo más…Estúpido de esto?

Ambas chicas negaron con sus cabezas y se acercaron hacía la pelirroja. La miraron fijamente y se quedaron ahí, de pie frente de Rose. La pelirroja elevó su vista y las miró fijamente.

Sonrió tenuemente, con tristeza.

— Siempre creí que era el cerebro el que mandaba todo eso de los sentimientos —Con el dorso de su mano se quitó la última lágrima, —sin embargo, no logro entender del por qué me duele aquí —Con su dedo índice indico su pecho, su lado izquierdo, justo en donde se encontraba su corazón.

Ennaly tragó saliva pesadamente. Sirina se incomodó.

Merlín. Que ver a Rose tan… Devastada era extraño, doloroso. ¡Era Rose! Ella siempre sonreía. Y ahora… Verla ahí, sollozando tal como una pequeña niña perdida. Era extraño. Malfoy se merecía todas las penas del infierno por aquello.

_(Gran comedor; Misma hora)_

Revolvió su plato de avena con parsimonia. De vez en cuando elevaba su vista con disimulo hacía la mesa de los leones. No. Ella aun no bajaba a desayunar.

Quería pensar que aun seguía durmiendo. Quería pensar que ella estaba bien. Quería, quería. Pero sinceramente, no sabía siquiera qué era exactamente lo que deseaba. ¿Quería que Rose lo olvidara realmente?, ¿podría ver a Rose en brazos de otros tipos?

Una imagen mental de la pelirroja besándose con otros tipos se plantó en su mente. Siendo tocada por otros tipos, gimiendo el nombre de otros tipos… Negó con su cabeza. No, esa imagen mental le hacía asquerosamente mal. Era la imagen más horrible que alguna vez se haya imaginado.

Soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención de su mejor amigo. Benjamín Nott.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó en un susurró bajo, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo patético que se veía el rubio. Porque esa era la palabra, patético, Scorpius tenía un semblante bastante patético.

Malfoy lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió nuevamente su vista hacía el frente, sin querer preguntarle nada más. De pronto, observó hacía el frente. Cierta pelirroja no estaba, su nombre salió involuntariamente por sus labios.

— Weasley.

Una sola palabra, un solo apellido y el corazón de Malfoy dio un doloroso brinco en su pecho.

Suspiró. Benjamín no necesitó de más para saber qué había pasado. Sin embargo quería preguntar para salir de dudas, creía que Scorpius no sería capaz de esto, sin embargo, aquí lo veía.

— ¿Lo hiciste, Scorpius? —Preguntó en un susurro tan bajo que Scorpius casi no llegó a oírlo.

El rubio pegó sus orbes grises en los celestes del pelinegro. Asintió con una lentitud extrema. Nott elevó su ceja y corrió su vista hacía el frente, no quería seguir viendo a Malfoy, creía que si lo seguía haciendo no aguantaría las ganas de empuñar su mano y pegarle en la nuca al más sucio estilo _muggle._

— Mira Scorpius...

— No te metas, Nott. No es algo a lo cual te incumbe —Soltó el primogénito Malfoy con rudeza, no quería hablar del tema... Le molestaba enormemente hablar sobre aquello, era claro, le dolía y ni siquiera podía disimularlo y aquello le molestaba aun más.

Nott chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Scorpius se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil. Rose sufriría de cualquier modo y él estaba siendo muy pesimista. ¿Por qué no pensar con optimismo y decir que _todo esto_ terminaría de la mejor manera posible?

Creyó que Scorpius estaba cayendo en la ridiculez con todo esto, pues, él pensaba las cosas de la manera más positiva que podía. Aunque, por otro lado él entendía a Socrpius —aunque jamás se lo daría a conocer —él ya había visto como sufrían los padres del rubio, ¡hasta él mismo! Y quizá, Scorpius ya no quería seguir viendo a la gente sufrir por su "culpa".

— Creo que estás siendo un idiota —Murmuró el pelinegro entre dientes.

— Nadie te lo preguntó —Se quejó Scorpius con la mandíbula tensa.

Benjamín suspiro y decidió no hablar más, de cualquier manera ya no tenía qué más decir.

El desayuno continuó con tranquilidad, apenas ambos terminaron se levantaron de la mesa para salir del Gran Comedor e ir hacía su clase... Pociones.

(*)

Sirina miró con sus ojos castaños oscuros entrecerrados aquella escena que había frente de ella.

Albus y Ennaly se habían sentados, ambos, juntos, unos puestos más adelante de ellas. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué de repente Ennaly y Albus decidían sentarse juntos por todo el año? Y lo peor de todo era que ambos eran pésimos en Pociones, pero resultaba que ahora que ambos se sentaban juntos, les iba mejor. ¿Por qué?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar la noche anterior. Rose a su lado se quejó en voz baja.

— No beberé nunca más —Susurró la pelirroja mientras se masajeaba las sienes con suavidad.

Sirina bufó.

— No entiendo cuál es su afán de armar fiestas cada que ganan un partido de Quidditch. Tenemos el mejor equipo que se ha visto en siglos y si seguimos así terminaremos con todo el equipo en enfermería por cirrosis —Habló la castaña de cabellos lacios destilando cierta molestia en su voz.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Rose intentando prestar atención a lo que decía su amiga.

— Pues, James se emborrachó luego de una discusión que tuvo con Ennaly sobre no sé qué, Ennaly también lo hizo cuando James se emborrachó y comenzó a besuquearse con Winston frente de todos. Bueno... Albus —Hizo un pequeño mohín con sus mejillas como recordando algo bastante molesto —Bueno, tu primo es un imbécil y también se emborrachó luego de que yo le dijera que era un tonto iluso por creer que esa tal Jessica Hoult quiere que le ayude en pociones. Por favor, ¡se le nota que ella lo que quiere es comérselo con... mayonesa! —Soltó un suspiro intentando controlar su voz para no gritar —Lily mandó a volar lejos a Lorcan nuevamente y bueno, él se bebió primero unos cuatro vasos de cerveza de mantequilla y luego media botella de Whisky de fuego... Ya sabrás... Y Bueno, tú también, cosa que no te recordaré porque al parecer lo tienes muy presente.

Rose frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y Hugo?, dijiste todo el equipo, no me digas que Hugo... —Dejo flotar las palabras, ya se imaginaba qué pasaba si su "pequeño" hermano se emborrachaba y ella no estaba ahí para regañarle, de seguro y sería a ella a quien todos sermonearían por no cuidar del pelirrojo.

— ¿Hugo? Pues ni lo vi, creo que salió con Alice hacía algún lugar. Y, ¿para qué nombrarte a Fred?, él siempre que ve alcohol se emborracha...

Rose asintió y se echó en la mesa sin siquiera saber si procesaría aquella información, todo le daba vueltas y dudaba seriamente si ya se le había bajado la borrachera. Agradecía no haber bajado a desayunar, sentía su estómago revuelto y estaba seguro que si ingería algo vomitaría ahí mismo.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió pero Rose no quiso elevar su vista. ¿Para qué? Les tocaba justo esa clase con los Slytherin y obviamente _él_ estaría ahí. Jodiendole el día. No lo entendía en realidad y creía que jamás llegaría a entenderlo, claro, esperaba luego olvidarse de él porque no creía posible soportar aquel vacío en el pecho por mucho tiempo.

Sabía que Malfoy había entrado porque estaba mirando fijamente a Ennaly y a su primo. La chica de orbes verdes frunció ligeramente el cejo y apretó sus puños. Rogó a toda la orden de merlín que la castaña de ojos verdes mantuviera su boca cerrada y no le dijese nada a Scorpius.

Suspiró aliviada cuando Ennaly se giró nuevamente y comenzó a hablar con Albus sobre algo. También agradeció que el rubio tuviera al menos la decencia de sentarse en la última fila para no pasar frente de ella.

Al fin el viejo Slughorn hizo su aparición.

Estaba más viejo y más gordo que antes, y parecía que cada vez estaba se desorientaba más. Rose esperaba sinceramente que al viejo maestro no le pasase lo mismo que al profesor de Historia de la magia, porque sinceramente no podía aguantar a otro maestro tan monótono como lo es el maestro Binns.

Lo bueno de Slughorn era que comenzaba su clase con rapidez y no le daba tantos rodeos al inicio, pasó la lista y luego destapó uno de los calderos que tenía en frente de la clase.

— Bien... Qué tenemos aquí. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué poción es esta? —Preguntó él maestro mirando emocionado a sus estudiantes, pegó sus ojos en los azules de Rose y sonrió con optimismo, después de todo era a Rose Weasley a quién le preguntaba —¿Señorita Weasley?, ¿podría decirme qué poción es la que se encuentra aquí?

Rose frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras observaba fijamente al viejo hombre. Merlín, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella justamente?

Hojas de algún libro nuevo, césped recién cortado, pastel de melaza recién horneado en la Madriguera y el aroma dulzón del cabello de Scorpius Malfoy.

Amortentia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _justo _ese día?

Optó por lo más sano y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

— No lo sé, maestro —Respondió la chica ante la mirada atónita de Slughorn.

Sonrió levemente afectado por la negativa de Rose.

Ennaly enarcó ligeramente una ceja y elevó su mano al aire para que el maestro le prestara atención y le preguntase a ella. Era su turno de demostrar que ella también podía saber algo sobre pociones.

— Es Amortentia —Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que Slughorn la miraba sorprendido.

— Muy bien, señorita...

— Ennaly, Ennaly Jones —Dijo ella sonriendo, el viejo maestro sonrió con ella y asintió.

—Pues bien, como dijo la señorita Emily Jones —La chica gruñó mientras Albus a su lado soltaba una risita poco disimulada —ésta poción es Amortentia, ¿alguien sabe de qué trata esta poción? —Preguntó.

Ennaly golpeó sin mucho delicadeza las costillas de Albus a su lado, el pelinegro frunció ligeramente el ceño y se rascó su nuca algo fastidiado sin saber qué responder ante eso. Ennaly bufó.

— ¿Señorita Zabini? —Preguntó el hombre mirando fijo a la morena de ojos negros.

Rose decidió desconectarse de la clase inmediatamente después de aquello, no le interesaba seguir ahí, tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar y le dolía horrores la cabeza. Pensó seriamente decirle a Slughorn que quería salir a tomar aire, pero si lo hacía llamaría la atención de todos ahí y también de Malfoy y eso iba más allá de su orgullo. Ella no quería que él la viese mal, no quería que supiera que ella estaba mal por él. No. Su orgullo Weasley podía con eso y no le molestaba para nada.

Para su mala fortuna la clase transcurrió horrorosamente lenta, comenzó a hacer la poción junto con Sirina, sin embargo, parecía que su amiga era la que se llevaba todo el trabajo, y así era, ella apenas y podía leer algunas líneas del libro y luego se mareaba y su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente.

Tampoco fue una buena clase para Malfoy, quien si bien mantenía su rostro imperturbable, estaba destrozado por dentro. No le ayudaba mucho en su tarea de "mantener a Rose fuera de su mente", ya que, el ambiente estaba impregnado en el aroma que desprendía la piel de la pelirroja.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que la mejor manera de mantener a Rose "a salvo" es esta? —Le preguntó Benjamín sin siquiera mirarlo y murmurando por lo bajo.

— Ya te dije que no te entrometas, Benjamín. Tú no tienes idea —Masculló él rubio con la mandíbula tensa.

Eloise Zabini —Prima de Scorpius —lo miró con una ceja alzada frente de ellos.

— ¿Él no tiene idea de qué? —Preguntó la chica.

Scorpius gruñó.

— Terminó con Weasley —Acusó Benjamín mirando fijamente a Eloise. Scorpius estuvo tentado a hechizar a Nott y hacerle atragantarse con su propia lengua.

— ¿Qué?, ¿es cierto, Scorpius?... Pero... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la chica pestañeando extrañada. Su larga melena negra se meció junto con ella cuando se acercó a Scorpius y tomó el rostro del rubio con ambas manos. —¿Estás bien? —Susurró muy bajo, Scorpius frunció el ceño, —no te haz sentido mal, ¿verdad?

El rubio negó y quitó con suavidad las manos de su prima de su rostro.

— Me siento bien, ¿sí? Sólo que... Terminé con ella, me aburrí, nada más —Respondió el muchacho. Eloise enarcó una ceja e hizo un mohín extraño en su rostro.

— ¿Aburrirte?, vamos Malfoy, dime una mentira mejor que esa —Soltó la morocha con ironía. Scorpius frunció el ceño aun más.

— Cree lo que quieras, Eloise pero es cierto.

— Sí, te creo, además, ¿por qué otra cosa será? —Soltó la muchacha con sarcasmo.

Scorpius los ignoró y continuó cavilando en sus pensamientos, ¿qué más iba a hacer? ¿Para qué decirle a Eloise la verdadera razón de aquello? ¿Para que le sermonee tal y como lo hacía Nott? Mejor no.

(*)

Caminó por los pasillos con un único objetivo.

Golpear a Scorpius Malfoy.

Se sentía enrabiada con el rubio. ¡Merlín! Rose había decidido ir a su cuarto a dormir antes que ir a entrenamiento. ¡A entrenar!, eso ya era mucho. Entonces, terminó el entrenamiento, fue a los camarines por una ducha, se vistió y fue a buscar al Slytherin.

Quizá no tendría que golpearlo, quizá con insultarlo y decirle lo imbécil y lo rata que era él rogaría a Rose que volviera con él. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer. Hundir a Malfoy para que luego fuera a llorarle a Rose y ella pueda soltar un "no" tremendo en su cara para humillarlo.

Sonrió divertida consigo misma. Aveces se sentía más Slytherin que Gryffindor.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un chico. Iba a murmurar un "disculpa" cuando se dio cuenta quién era exactamente el chico con quien chocó. Procuró no fruncir el ceño, más no pudo hacerlo. James tomó de su brazo con delicadeza y le sonrió.

— ¿Para dónde vas tan apresurada, Enny? —Preguntó el pelinegro observando fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de la chica.

— Primero que todo, Potter; Soy Jones para ti, ni Ennaly ni mucho menos Enny, segundo, no te importa dónde yo vaya si que hazme el favor de soltarme y no volver a tocarme nunca más —Luego de soltar aquello con todo el veneno que pudo reunir, removió su brazo para que él la soltase.

James así lo hizo y soltó un suspiro por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué estás molesta ahora? —Preguntó en un susurro. Ennaly se cruzó de brazos.

— No te lo recordaré yo, Potter. Ahora, con tu permiso debo irme —Dijo ella con frialdad.

James arrugó su pequeña nariz surcada de pecas de un color marrón claro.

— ¿Estás molesta por lo de anoche?, sabes que era una broma, Enny. Yo no te...

— ¡Ya lo sé!, sólo piérdete y déjame de una maldita vez en paz, Potter —Masculló ella y se giró para ir hacía la torre de Gryffindor, ya siquiera recordaba para qué había salido de la sala común.

— ¡Bien!, pero recuerda que yo soy el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y te quiero mañana temprano para entrenar —Soltó él como último recurso, lo último que vio fue a Ennaly enseñándole el dedo corazón con furia mientras desaparecía en el pasillo.

James chasqueó la lengua molesto. ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto? Él no le había pedido salir en serio, era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, no podría hacerlo, además, él era un alma libre y no podía dejar a sus "fans" desoladas y sin él... Soltó un suspiro con pesadez y se giró para ir a juntarse con Elizabeth y seguir con la sesión de besos que habían dejado inconclusa la semana anterior.

(*)

— ¿Dónde está Rose, Sirina?

La castaña despegó sus ojos castaños oscuros del libro que leía tan afablemente. Pegó sus orbes en los verdes de Albus y soltó un suspiro con cansancio. ¿Cuándo debía entender que no era bueno ver directamente los ojos del chico cuando ella estaba molesta con él? De cualquier modo, ya no podía seguir molesta con él.

— Creo que está en la habitación, ¿por qué? —Preguntó la castaña mientras Albus se sentaba a su lado frente al lago.

— Porque no fue a la practica, eso es raro para ella... —Murmuró distraídamente.

Sirina asintió dejando de mirar al chico.

— ¿Sigues molesta? —Preguntó el segundo hijo de Harry Potter. Sirina no miró a Albus y suspiro con suavidad.

**— **No, Al. Ya no estoy molesta —Contestó ella.

— Qué bueno, aunque... Sigo sin entender qué es lo que te molesta tanto —Siguió hablando él sin mirarla. Sirina está vez pegó sus ojos en el perfil del muchacho.

— No lo sé realmente... —Respondió con sinceridad mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Albus dejó de mirar el lago y la observó fijamente, sonrió con disimulo al ver a la chica sonrojada.

— Es sólo una amiga, Sirina. No tienes por qué ponerte celosa —Error, y él lo supo justamente luego de haberlo soltado como si nada.

Sirina se sonrojó aun más y se levantó del lugar como si hubiera sido pinchada por algo en el trasero. Tomó su libro entre sus manos.

— No son celos, Albus. Es sólo que tú eres muy... Inocente al creer que esa chica quiere sólo tu amistad —Le dijo ella mientras intentaba controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Pero si sólo me pidió ayuda en pociones, Sirina! —Respondió él sintiéndose atacado ante el adjetivo "inocente".

— ¿Estás de broma, Albus?, ¡si quiera eres bueno en pociones! —Contestó la muchacha, Albus se sonrojó y también se puso de pie.

— Pues si no te haz dado cuenta he mejorado mucho en pociones este año y al parecer ella _sí_ se ha dado cuenta de mí mejoría —Soltó él.

Sirina inhaló aire y luego lo exhaló exageradamente. Perdía la paciencia, Albus no se daba cuenta de nada, nunca... Y bueno... ¿A ella qué le importaba eso? Nada, ella no era nada de Albus además de su amiga como para alegarle alguna cosa como esa. Si Albus quería enrrollarse con esa o con mil más como lo hacía James, allá él, total, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera...

— Olvídalo, Albus —Susurró la castaña lisa mientras se giraba para irse.

— Oye... —Le llamó él, pero Sirina no se sentía con ganas de seguir con esa absurda "relación" enfermiza que tenía con el pelinegro.

(*)

Era estúpido y absurdo encontrarse ahí nuevamente.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Era masoquista, eso era.

Por eso que siempre cuando sentía aquella horrible sensación de estar ahogándose se iba hacía la torre de astronomía, donde justamente todo había comenzado y donde todo terminó también.

Paradójicamente no dolía tanto estando ahí. Dolía sí, pero ya no tanto, ya no era un dolor tan agobiante.

Suspiró mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de cristalinas lágrimas, apretó sus labios y la primera lágrima salió de sus ojos y cayó por sus mejillas humedeciéndola.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Se sobresaltó al oír una voz tan cerca de ella. ¿Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien había llegado a interrumpir su soledad?

Se giró para observar fijamente los ojos ámbar de Jake —un Gryffindor compañero de James —quien la observaba con impresión marcada en su rostro.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio aun asombrada que el castaño se encontrara tan cerca de ella y no haberlo notado antes.

Lo primero que reaccionó en hacer fue en limpiar la lágrima que había caído de su ojo derecho. Él chico sonrió ante aquel acto y se puso en cuclillas frente a la chica.

— Tranquila, prometo no decirle a nadie que he pillado a la valerosa Rose Weasley llorando en la torre más alta de Hogwarts como toda una princesa perdida y sin esperanzas —Soltó él como chiste. Rose frunció el ceño, eso no le animaba para nada. Jake Cooper chasqueó la lengua —Bien, lo sé, ha sido un chiste de mala muerte pero... Haber, ¿cuáles son los chistes que te agradan?, estoy seguro que puedo conocer uno que al menos te saque una sonrisa.

Rose pensó por unos momentos en algo y luego soltó sintiéndose algo ridícula ante aquello.

— Me gustan los chistes de animales.

El muchacho de facciones finas hizo un gesto con los labios mientras pensaba en alguno, luego sonrió.

— Había una vez un perro que se llamaba "para afuera" un día la dueña le dijo "para dentro, para afuera" y el perro se confundió y explotó —Luego de soltar aquel pésimo chiste hizo un ruido de platillos y Rose no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa.

Jake sonrió.

— Pero qué chiste más aburrido, apuesto que ni tu madre se ríe con eso —Murmuró la chica con suavidad.

Jake bajó las comisuras de sus labios de apoco y su expresión dejó de ser una expresión de felicidad para quedarse completamente serio.

— Bueno... Lo sabría si tuviera una madre —Masculló él.

Rose empalideció y luego se incorporó para quedar a la altura del chico y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sonrió.

— Eres un mentiroso, con eso no se juega —Musitó ella dándole un leve empujón, no tan fuerte como para botarlo.

Jake rió con diversión ante eso.

— Diablos, siempre me funciona —Musitó él aun divertido.

— Pues no sucederá conmigo —Soltó ella y luego le sonrió ante aquello. Él sonrió de medio lado.

— No deberías llorar, privas a la gente de una sonrisa muy bella —Susurró él, —además, no debes ser tú quien llore, debería ser Malfoy quien lo haga por dejar escapar a una chica tan fabulosa como tú.

Rose abrió sus ojos sorprendidas y borró por completo su sonrisa. ¿Cómo...?

— Aquí en Hogwarts no existen secretos, Rose —Susurró él.

La pelirroja bajó su cabeza y se recargó nuevamente en la pared. ¿Cómo no recordó que gran mayoría de las Ravenclaw sabía que ella había pillado a Malfoy liarse con Smith? Estúpida, mil veces estúpida.

El rubio de ojos color ámbar se puso de pie y tendió su mano hacía la pelirroja. Rose sintió sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente y elevó su mano para recibir la ayuda de Jake y levantarse.

— Vamos, te invito a comer helado de pistacho —Le dijo él. Ella lo miró extrañada, el castaño le guiñó un ojo —Tengo mis contactos.

Rose sonrió mientras sentía sus ojos secarse nuevamente.

— Ya no es un secreto lo del cuadro de frutas que te da acceso a la cocina —Dijo ella sonriendo con diversión.

— ¿Es que no te dejas sorprender?

— Necesitarás más que eso, Cooper —Soltó ella entre risitas. Ambos salieron de la torre de astronomía sonrientes.

Rose observó hacía el frente y su sonrisa se borró por completo, se quedó estática sin siquiera quererlo, su cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que su cerebro le indicaba. Jake a su lado también se detuvo y miró hacía el frente.

Scorpius tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras los miraba a ambos salir de la torre de astronomía. Lo miró primero a él y luego sus ojos se pegaron en el rostro pálido de Weasley. Quiso aplaudir y felicitarla "irónicamente" por el haberse olvidado de él tan fácilmente, pero... ¿No era eso lo que quería realmente? Pues no, eso no es lo que quería, pero sí lo que _debía _querer. Un cosquilleo molesto le recorrió la garganta y la nariz haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran, cosa que aguantó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía verse débil frente a ellos, menos frente de ella, además... Ellos no estaban haciendo nada, ¿verdad?

Suspiró sin despegar su vista de Rose y luego sonrió de manera falsa.

— Sé feliz Weasley —Masculló para sorpresa de ambos Gryffindor. Malfoy no esperó alguna contestación y se giró para marcharse de aquella escena tan incomoda.

Rose bajó su vista hacía el suelo mientras los latidos de su corazón martillaban en su cabeza. A Malfoy no le importaba. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndose falsas esperanzas? A Scorpius jamás le importó, sin embargo, ¿por qué duro tanto con ella?

¿Cómo le fue posible a Malfoy fingir dos años a su lado, diciendo lo feliz que estaba junto a ella?

Se cuestionó nuevamente qué era lo que había hecho mal.

— ¿Rose? —A su lado, Jake, la había traído de vuelta ala realidad.

La pelirroja primogénita de Ron y Hermione elevó sus ojos azules y los pegó en el rostro compungido del Gryffindor. Sonrió con tristeza.

— Dejemos para otro día el helado con pistachos, Jake, ¿bueno? —Preguntó intentando controlar el temblor en su voz.

El chico no supo cómo responder a eso y asintió algo atontado. Rose bajó su rostro y se marchó del lugar perdiéndose de vista con el corazón aun más roto que antes. ¿Es que podía ser posible?

¿Podía ser posible que se le rompiera aun más el corazón y todo lo que implicaba ser ella misma?

Seguía dándole vuelta al asunto Malfoy y la única respuesta que encontraba a todas sus interrogantes era la misma. Scorpius Malfoy nunca la amó. Quizá, sí había sido una locura luchar contra tanto por una _niñería_. Después de todo, para él jamás valió la pena.

Sólo fue un juego de adolescentes para él. Una tontería, nada más...

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí dejó el segundo capítulo. Sé que todo puede ser muy enredado, pero ya se sabrá, aunque de seguro alguna ya se ha imaginado por qué Scorpius ha terminado con Rose, pero, no lo desmentiré ni contaré hasta que sea el momento necesario. Lo que sí puedo decir es que se pondrá aun más triste más adelante, ¿por qué? Porque me gusta el Hurt/Confort y todo lo que tiene que ver con eso D: _

_Bueno. No agregaré nada más. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus Review's!_

_EllinovFoster - Histsuyackie - Samfj - Rosiemalfoy - - MrsLGrint  
_

_Les agradezco que comenten y les haya parecido interesante mi historia. Sé que todo es confuso por ahora, pero luego todo se sabrá, espero que Comenten nuevamente y les haya gustado este capítulo. Pronto sabrán el por qué Scorpius terminó la relación, aunque quizá ya se lo imaginen. _

_Yo advertí que sería una historia bastante triste, sin embargo, tendrá un buen final. (Manito en el corazón) _

_Espero que les gusten y si no, pues, dejenmelo saber con un Review :D Igual como si les ha gustado, cualquier critica, curiosidad, tomatazos y esas cosas las recibiré, estoy preparada para todo :D _

**_Espero les guste y comenten! _**

_Saludos._

_Jell C:_


	3. ¿Y dónde quedó lo otro?

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada de lo que puedan reconocer (personajes y lugares) Sin embargo la historia es mía y sólo mía C:.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo II:_

_ "¿Y dónde quedó lo otro?"_

El frío viento se coló entre su cabello revolviéndolo con suavidad. Aquello le hacía sentir mejor, no sabía el por qué ayer no quiso ir a practicar, aquello sin duda le distraía de todo.

James —Quien se encontraba en tierra firme —Hizo sonar su silbato para que todos fueran hacía dónde él se encontraba, quizá qué cosa les haría hacer ahora. El primogénito hijo de Harry Potter se encontraba bastante molesto y nadie sabía el por qué de su molestia.

Hugo, Fred, Lorcan, Albus y Rose se acercaron al capitán quien los llamaba ceñudo.

— Bien... Vamos a trotar.

El equipo casi entero soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¿Estás mal de la cabeza, James? —Preguntó Albus mirando sorprendido a su hermano mayor, —¿de qué nos va a servir correr?

— Pues de algo servirá, yo soy tu capitán y como tal te digo que corras y tú lo haces —Soltó malhumorado. Albus lo miró molesto y dejó su escoba en el suelo con cuidado para comenzar a correr junto con los demás del equipo.

Rose se dispuso a hacerlo cuando la mano de su primo se lo impidió tomándola del brazo. La pelirroja se volteó para observar al pelinegro.

— ¿Ennaly? —Preguntó con voz fastidiada. Rose se encogió de hombros, James chasqueó la lengua —¡Vamos Rose, tú duermes con ella!, ¿cómo no sabrás dónde demonios está y por qué no ha venido a la practica? —Preguntó.

Rose rodó los ojos y se zafó del agarre de James para mirarlo fijamente.

— Cuando yo salí estaba en pie, no sé por qué no ha llegado —Le contestó, James apretó los dientes, Rose elevó las cejas y se giró para correr junto con su equipo.

James bufó en su puesto y cruzó sus brazos. Cuando estuvo reconsiderando el hecho de ir a buscar a la chica y traerla al campo apareció por la entrada con su escoba y su traje de Quidditch, junto a ella venía Luke O'connor —Un Ravenclaw de su mismo curso —riendo de lo lindo. Ambos. La sangre le hirvió.

Ennaly llegó al campo mientras Luke se quedaba un poco más atrás.

James se le acercó, ella divertida veía como sus compañeros corrían por el campo.

— ¿Y para qué los haz hecho correr, Potter? —Preguntó ella sin dejar de ver con diversión a los Gryffindor.

El pelinegro de ojos marrones frunció el cejo con molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Ennaly seguía mirando divertida a sus compañeros de equipo. James gruñó llamando la atención de la castaña.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —Preguntó, —el entrenamiento comenzó a las diez y son las diez y media, Enny.

Fue el tiempo de la chica para fruncir el cejo.

— Sí... Pero es sábado, los sábados no me levantaré antes de la diez sólo porque a ti se te da la gana hacernos practicar, Potter. Además ya te lo dije, Jones para ti. —Se quejó ella.

James apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para no gritarle. Inhaló aire y luego exhaló para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Y qué diablos hacías con O'connor?, él no puede estar aquí, es de Ravenclaw —Musitó el muchacho. Ennaly enarcó una de sus cejas.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó extrañada.

— Pues eso, ¡es de Ravenclaw!

— Pues a ti nadie te dice nada cuando vienen tus amiguitas a verte cada practica, Potter. ¿Por qué O'connor es diferente? —Preguntó ella cruzando sus brazos. A esas altura el equipo completo se detuvo y observó la escena que protagonizaba el capitán del equipo con la cazadora.

— ¡Pues porque él es capitán del otro equipo! —Gritó exaltado.

— ¡Y esa tal Simonetty también era capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff! —Siguió el amén la castaña.

James gruñó aun más molesto, los humos se le subieron a la cabeza y dando un paso hacía el frente soltó con todo el veneno que pudo soltar.

— Pero yo soy el capitán y hago lo que me da en gana. Se irá del campo... O se va solo o contigo.

Ennaly entrecerró sus ojos sin siquiera inmutarse ante la mirada de furia que cargaba el moreno. Arrugó su nariz y luego sonrió con amargura.

— Vete a la mierda, Potter. ¡Renuncio! —Masculló y apretando el mango de su escoba se marchó hacía donde O'connor había estado presenciando toda la escena.

James se dio cuenta que había metido el pie hasta el fondo, sin embargo, no podía retractarse, eso sería mucho. Él era James Sirius Potter y James Sirius Potter nunca perdía el orgullo.

— ¡Pues me parece bien! ¡Estaremos mejor sin ti! —Gritó para que la castaña le oyera, pero no recibió siquiera una mirada de su parte. Ennaly había desaparecido del campo de Quidditch junto con ese jodido de O'connor.

Pocos segundos después James se veía rodeado por todo el equipo, oyó a Albus regañarle, diciéndole que no tenían otra cazadora como Ennaly, oyó a Rose decirle variadas veces "imbécil y estúpido", Fred mascullaba cosas como "A la mierda la copa", sin embargo, algo en su interior seguía ardiendo, colérico.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó, —la practica ya ha terminado.

Sin agregar nada más se fue directo a los camarines para darse una ducha, esperando que así se pasase aquel mal rato y se borrase de su mente de una vez.

(*)

Caminaba por los largos pasillos destilando gracia por doquier. Su largo cabello rojo se mecía con su andar, sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños llamaban la atención de quien pasase —especialmente de la población masculina —Miradas envidiosa de algunas mujeres y algunos susurros bastantes venenosos de algunas. Pero eso no le importaba, en realidad, lejos de molestarle le agradaba, aquello sólo inflaba más y más su ego.

Entró al Gran Comedor y fue directo hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, ignoró olímpicamente la mirada cargada de frustración de Lorcan y se sentó a un lado de Hugo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lily? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo y se lo bebía para luego volver a "atacar" aquella pierna de pavo que tenía servida en su plato.

La pelirroja miró con disimulo hacía ambos lados, luego miró nuevamente a su primo y susurró bajito.

— Terminé con Lorcan —Musitó.

Hugo la miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja. Sonrió divertido por aquello.

— Lily, tú _siempre _terminas con Lorcan, se la pasan terminando y volviendo —le recordó el hijo de Hermione y Ron. La pequeña Potter ladeó sus labios y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

— Quizá sí, pero esto es definitivo —Masculló la chica, Hugo bufó a su lado.

— Siempre dices lo mismo también —Alegó.

La pelirroja pasó de aquel comentario y se bebió el jugo de un sorbo.

— ¿Sabías que Ennaly renunció al equipo? —Preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo mirándola interesado, Lily enarcó una ceja y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

— Ni se te ocurra, Hugo. Yo no jugaré Quidditch —Soltó.

Hugo bufó por lo bajo.

**— **Bien, al menos lo intenté.

Lily asintió y comenzó a servirse un poco de puré de papas, sin siquiera poder evitarlo rodó sus ojos hacía la otra esquina de la mesa. El rubio de ojos azules no le quitaba ojo de encima, la chica frunció el cejo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesto? Está bien, lo quería, sin embargo, era molesto. Aburría aquello de ir y volver una y otra vez, como un libro de nunca acabar. Pero no podía evitarlo, Lorcan tenía un _algo_ que no podía dejar ir.

— Se nota algo desesperado.

Lily elevó su vista para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de Sirina. Sonrió a la castaña mientras esta tomaba asiento frente de ellos.

— Albus también, sin embargo tu no le das ni bola —Respondió Lily a lo que Sirina se sonrojó violentamente.

— Es diferente —Alegó la castaña de ojos como el chocolate espeso. —Tú y Lorcan son novios hace seis meses, yo y Albus no somos nada, y él me ha dejado bastante claro varias veces que no está interesado en tener alguna clase de relación con chicas por ahora. —Apuntó mientras tomaba un pedazo de pavo y lo ponía en su plato.

Lily bufó por lo bajo.

— Éramos, terminé con Lorcan la otra noche —Informó, Sirina rodó los ojos.

— Ya lo sé, pero volverán luego, ya lo verás —Contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

— Bien, ahora que están hablando de "chicos" quiero saber algo —Se metió Hugo mirando fijamente a la castaña lacia. —¿Malfoy terminó con mi hermana? —Preguntó directamente. Sirina no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente los labios.

— Eso es algo que yo no puedo decirte, Hugo. Lo siento —Soltó la muchacha.

— ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? —Preguntó Hugo.

— No lo sé, yo estaba con Leah Matthew en la biblioteca terminando un ensayo de Historia de la Magia —Soltó ella.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró sin disimulo hacía la mesa de las serpientes. Malfoy no estaba ahí, se preguntó internamente dónde se encontraba aquella serpiente rastrera. Aunque aun no era "oficial" su rompimiento habían rumores bastantes feos recorriendo los pasillos del castillo.

Sirina notó aquello y se tensó. Se preguntó internamente qué pasaría cuando todos los Weasley y los Potter se enterasen de lo que hizo Scorpius con Rose. De seguro y ardería Troya, esperaba que no fuera así, pero sabía que aunque lo esperase iba a pasar aquello.

(*)

Albus Potter se consideraba bastante pacífico y buscador de la paz. No le gustaba la violencia ni las peleas. Prefería sin duda vivir siempre en paz y en tranquilidad. Sin embargo, cuando algo le dañaba en profundidad a él o a alguno de sus seres queridos se descolocaba completamente y se sentía furioso. Le daban ganas de golpear y gritar, moler a golpes —si era necesario —a aquella persona que ha echo sufrir a algún ser querido o a él mismo.

Fue por eso que actuó por impulso y se encaminó en una búsqueda del rubio. Para "zanjar cuentas".

No era que él y Scorpius se llevaran mal, no era así, es más, en más de una ocasión compartió junto con él y se llevaban bastante bien. Tenían cosas en comunes y se consideraban medianamente "amigos". Pero esto era algo que él no iba a aguantar.

No.

Nadie se metía con su familia, ni menos con Rosie, quien era su prima y mejor amiga en la vida.

Hablaría con él primero, aunque estaba dispuesto a todo para arreglar ese "asunto".

Lo buscó por el Gran Comedor, sin embargo él no se encontraba en aquel lugar. Siguió caminando por los largos pasillos buscando desesperadamente al rubio con los nudillos blancos por tenerlos tan apretados. Y era que sentía rabia, mucha rabia hacía el rubio platinado.

Salió a los jardines y lo vio apoyado en un árbol con la mirada perdida y cruzado de brazos, quizá qué hacía él solo en aquel lugar.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y apuntó al muchacho.

_— Levicorpus —_Gritó alzando a Malfoy en el aire, dejándolo colgando por algún hilo invisible que le afirmaba el tobillo para no dejarlo caer.

— ¡Qué mierda te ocurre, Albus! —Gritó Scorpius colérico desde el aire, Albus se acercó aun más al chico con el cejo fruncido y la mirada dura.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi prima? —Preguntó ignorando lo dicho por el Slytherin.

Malfoy en el aire frunció el cejo, bueno... él esperaba algo peor que estar flotando de cabeza en el aire, quizá un golpe de parte de cada uno del clan Weasley-Potter o algo peor.

— ¡Potter, bájalo en este mismo instante! —Se oyó una voz aguda desde atrás del pelinegro. Albus Potter se giró para toparse con los ojos negros de Zabini. Frunció el ceño.

El Gryffindor luego se avergonzó de su actitud, siquiera había dejado que el chico se defendiera y ya lo estaba atacando.

— _Liberacorpus _—Murmuró el chico de ojos verdes apuntando hacía Scorpius.

Scorpius cayó al suelo soltando un leve quejido al doblarse la mano por intentar proteger su rostro y no azotarlo en el piso.

— Gracias —Murmuró Zabini acercándose a su primo para ayudarlo a levantarse, lo miró preocupada —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, Scorpius asintió y Eloise miró con los ojos echando chispas al pelinegro. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Potter? —Soltó con voz fiera.

Albus sabía que quizá había actuado algo precipitado, pero al oír aquellos tan feos rumores acerca de su prima y del daño que le había hecho Malfoy no tuvo otra opción que actuar por sus impulsos dejando relucir todo su lado Weasley.

— Eh... Yo... Quiero saber si son ciertos los rumores que rondan en los pasillos con respecto a tu termino con mi prima —Musitó el moreno colocándose nervioso al darse cuenta que siquiera sabía si los rumores eran ciertos.

Scorpius le lanzó una extraña mirada que Potter no pudo descifrar. Era obvia su intención.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —Preguntó él alejándose unos pasos de Zabini para acercarse un tanto al pelinegro de ojos verdes. Albus frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Pues... Es obvio, ¿no? —Dijo el chico volviendo toda su atención hacía el rubio de ojos grises que lo miraba altivo, —si es así haz hecho daño a mi prima y yo te advertí qué pasaría si le hacías daño...

— Entonces hazlo, porque los rumores son ciertos —Masculló el Slytherin sonriendo burlonamente. —Terminé con tú prima luego de haberle sido infiel.

Albus apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

— P-pero... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el pelinegro intentando controlarse. Él era el más "tranquilo" de todo su "clan" y aquello estaba superando su límite.

Scorpius, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros en su lugar. Eloise sabía lo que su primo intentaba hacer y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo...

— Eres un maldito —Escupió y sin esperar alguna contestación o algún insulto de vuelta se lanzó encima del rubio para asestarle un puñetazo en el labio inferior. Eloise soltó un gritito ahogado y corrió hacía los chicos que ahora se golpeaban en el suelo.

¡Pum, pum, pum! Puñetazos iban y venían y ella no sabía de quién provenía cada puño. Estaba asustada, sobre todo por él, por Scorpius.

— ¡Basta, basta!, ¡Potter detente! —Chilló mientras los observaba anonadada.

— ¡Albus! —Se oyó una voz femenina desde lejos. Eloise elevó la vista y vio a una castaña lacia correr hacía ellos.

Sirina corrió con toda la rapidez que pudo hacía donde estaban, se acercó a los chicos y con toda la valentía que pudo reunir se lanzó encima de Albus para afirmarlo por los hombros.

— ¡Déjalo Albus, ya basta! —Gritó ella mientras Albus poco a poco iba soltando la camiseta de Scorpius. Sirina cayó de trasero al suelo con el cuerpo de Albus encima de ella.

Scorpius se sentó rápidamente en el suelo y Eloise se acercó hacía él.

— ¿Estás bien? —Susurró ella completamente aterrada. ¡Cómo no fue capaz de hacer algo para evitar aquello!, ¿qué pasaba si a Scorpius...? Negó con la cabeza y soltó un sollozo, siquiera había notado que se había largado a llorar por la desesperación.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Malfoy!, le haces un tremendo honor a tú jodido apellido —Soltó Albus con todo el veneno que pudo reunir. Sirina detrás de el pelinegro Potter abrió sus ojos asombrada, jamás había oído hablar al Gryffindor de esa forma. Scorpius se llevó una mano hacía el labio inferior y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás más desahogado ahora, Potter? —Preguntó el Slytherin, Eloise frunció el ceño mientras Albus apretaba su mandíbula.

— Imbécil —Susurró el hijo de Harry. Sirina decidió intervenir, se levantó del suelo y de paso ayudó a Albus a hacerlo, tomó la mano del pelinegro y apretó con suavidad.

— Vamos, Al... —Susurró, Albus se dejó arrastrar por la chica.

Apenas la dos figuras se perdieron dentro del castillo, Eloise, molesta se quitó las lágrimas que habían empapado sus mejillas. Miró al rubio con cierto tinte de furia.

— ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo, Scorpius! —Gritó mientras miraba al chico bastante furiosa, —¿por qué lo provocaste? —Preguntó.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se giró para comenzar a caminar, alejarse de su prima, quería estar solo, no quería rendirle cuenta a nadie. Eloise frunció el cejo pero no insistió, de todas maneras no sacaba nada insistiendo frente al chico, sabía que él necesitaba estar solo. No era fácil por lo que él pasaba, para nadie, ni para ella... Soltó otro sollozo mientras se giraba para ir a su sala común, de pronto, las ganas que tenía de ir a Hogsmade se marcharon y fueron reemplazadas por las ganas de ir a su habitación y acostarse bajo las mantas para dormir.

(*)

— ¿Qué diablos le pasó? —Preguntó Dominique acercándose hacía su primo para sentarse junto a él.

Sirina había arrastrado a Albus a la sala común para limpiarle aquel feo corte en la mejilla. Gracias a Merlín en la Sala Común tan sólo se encontraba Dominique con Lyssander conversando animadamente.

— Se agarró a golpes con Malfoy —Respondió Sirina mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se levantaba del sofá para ir hacía quizá qué lugar.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó Albus mirándola fijamente, ella no se volteó pero contestó de espalda.

— Iré a buscar un poco de tónico para limpiarte esa herida antes de que alguien te la vea y te envíe a la enfermería donde tendrías que explicar el por qué tienes ese golpe.

Albus asintió aun sabiendo que la castaña no lo vería. Sirina se perdió escaleras arriba, parecía algo molesta. Dominique se acercó al muchacho e inspeccionó aquel feo golpe, Lyssander —quien estaba de pie frente al chico —preguntó.

— ¿Fue por Rose?

Albus sólo frunció el cejo y corrió su vista. Dominique ladeó sus labios y buscó la mirada del pelinegro.

— Entonces... Los rumores que corren por los pasillos son ciertos —Dio por conclusión la chica de cabellos de un rubio cenizas con algunos reflejos anaranjados.

Albus asintió sin querer hablar más sobre eso. Se sentía mal, creía que Scorpius sí cuidaría de su prima. Lo peor de todo era que él ni siquiera lo había notado antes. Sintió un pesar muy grande por aquello, cosa que no sabía siquiera el por qué, sólo sabía que la chica a la cual involucraban todos esos rumores estaba sufriendo. Aunque Rose lo ocultará con todas sus fuerzas, él lo notaba... Rose estaba mal. De lo que no estaba cien por ciento seguro era de la indiferencia del Slytherin. Quizá, tan sólo quizá, él sufría igual que Rose.

(*)

Fred se lo había pedido, ¿pedido? ¡Ordenado!... Mejor dicho, todos se lo habían ordenado. Paradójico, él era el capitán del equipo y debía estar acotando ordenes de los demás.

Injusto.

Pero también había sido injusto su forma de tratar a la chica.

Frunció el ceño. Pues... Se lo tenía _algo _merecido.

— ¡Potter! —Diablos... Su suerte no podía empeorar.

Se giró sin siquiera relajar el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa Dave? —Preguntó con voz fastidiada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mí hermana? —El chico acortó los centímetros que los separaba y escudriñó el rostro de su amigo, ladeó sus labios y no pudo evitar preguntar; —¿Qué te pasa?

James bufó por lo bajo.

— Tranquilo, Dave, ya arreglaré las cosas con tú hermana —Soltó el muchacho con los dientes apretados.

Dave asintió.

— Mira, no es que me preocupe, pero Fred y Lorcan me han estado presionando para que te diga que vayas a pedir perdón a Enny —Confesó el castaño de ojos pardos. James gruñó en respuesta.

— Está bien, Dave, dile a esos imbéciles que cuando la encuentre me disculparé —Masculló James mirándolo fijamente, Dave enarcó una ceja y luego asintió, se giró sobre sus talones y se perdió por los pasillos yendo hacía quizá qué lugar.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración. Aun no encontraba a Ennaly y ya estaba bastante nervioso sin saber el por qué, conociendo a la chica, ella lo mandaría a volar lejos (claro, en otras palabras menos... Finas). Era un asco tener que lidiar con esa chica. ¿Por qué actuó así cuando ella llegó?, ¿por qué no tan sólo ignorarla y seguir con el entrenamiento?, ¿por qué tan molesto al verla con aquel imbécil de Ravenclaw? Suspiró nuevamente y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, sea como sea debía buscarla, encontrarla y pedirle una disculpa. Sonaba fácil, pero de seguro que no lo sería.

(*)

Elevó la vista de su libro bastante extrañada al sentir algunas miradas sobre ella. Las miró fijo y frunció el ceño, las tipas que se encontraban mirándola bajaron sus vistas y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

Rose enarcó una ceja y miró de reojos a Ennaly quien no se había percatado de nada. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y volvió a releer la página del libro.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, siendo nuevamente interrumpida su lectura. Pronunció su cejo y elevó su vista. _Maldición._ Definitivamente ahora menos podría concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Ladeó sus labios al ver como James se acercaba con decisión hacía su mesa. Supo que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes pero Enny tomó de su brazo para que esta ni se moviera del lugar. Aguantó un bufido y miró fijo a su primo.

James siquiera la observó de reojos, fijó toda su atención en la chica de cabellos castaños y tupidos. Puso una mano en la mesa para llamar la atención de la chica de ojos verdes.

— ¿Podemos hablar, En... Jones? —Preguntó el pelinegro de grandes ojos cafés.

Ennaly enarcó una ceja y corrió un tanto el libro para poder cruzar sus brazos encima de la mesa.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó esta como si no pasara nada.

James se aguantó un bufido y suspiró pesadamente.

— De lo ocurrido hoy en la mañana —Respondió, Ennaly elevó una ceja haciéndose la desentendida.

— No sé de qué hablas, Potter.

— ¡Lo sabes bien, Ennaly! —Gritó. El fuerte "Sh" de la señora Prince se oyó en toda la biblioteca, James se ganó una mirada de enfado por parte de la vieja mujer —Lo siento —Susurró luego volteándose a verla. Giró nuevamente sus ojos hacía Ennaly y frunció el cejo. —¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Rose lo martilló con la mirada pero no dijo nada, fue Enny la que intervino.

— Pues sea lo que tengas que decirme Rose lo sabrá igual si que puedes decirlo delante de ella —Masculló ella decidida.

James esta vez no aguantó el bufido y lo soltó con molestia, ya estaba al límite con aquella chica.

— Te quiero de vuelta al equipo, Jones. Perdóname por lo de hoy en la mañana... —Fue directo al punto, Ennaly lo miró de la manera más fría que pudo y ladeó sus labios, como si estuviese sopesando algo.

Al fin sonrió. A James le pareció una sonrisa sincera y sintió alivio. Todo volvería a ser como antes, antes de que a él se le ocurriera la estupidez de invitarla a salir a Hogsmade por... ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¡si quiera se acordaba del por qué lo hizo! Al menos, ya había pasado, volvería a ser tan amigo de Ennaly como antes...

Suspiró aliviado y sonrió también.

— Gracias Enny, ahora si quieres nos ponemos de acuerdo con las practicas y...

— Eh, eh, eh... Para ahí, Potter. Yo no he dicho nada sobre volver al equipo. Acepto tus disculpas pero no volveré a jugar Quidditch, no al menos si sigues siendo tú el capitán —Le cortó en seco la castaña. Su mirada esmeralda reflejaba seguridad, cosa que eso le hizo perder la cabeza a James... ¿Quién se creía ella...?

— Pero, ¿por qué no? —Preguntó casi al borde de la desesperación. Reguló el tono de voz, tampoco su idea era ser vetado de la biblioteca.

— Pues porque ya no soporto estar junto a ti, Potter. Odio que te creas superior a todos nosotros —Masculló con cierto tinte de rencor en sus ojos. —Detesto tener que soportar tu increíble ego y tus estúpidas miradas de superioridad, tus juegos con las mujeres y tu estúpidas conquistas variadas, tu trato con todas las estudiantes de la escuela, creyéndote capaz de tener a quién quieras a tus pies, pues fijate, Potter que no es así... ¡Yo estoy jodidamente harta de ti! —Siquiera espero alguna contestación por parte del moreno cuando se levantó del asiento, tomó sus libros y se giró para salir de la biblioteca.

James se quedó ahí completamente congelado ante las palabras que destilaban veneno por parte de la castaña. Siquiera pestañeó, no pudo hacer nada, ni mover un jodido músculo.

Rose también tomó sus libros y los apiló en sus manos, ya era obvio, no podría terminar con su lectura. Miró a James y tocó con suavidad su hombro. James al fin salió de su ensoñación y miró a Rose con ojos grandes y curiosos. ¿En serio Ennaly pensaba todo eso de él?, ¿en serio ella lo odiaba tanto?...

— Lo lamento, James, pero tú solito te haz ganado su odio —Y sabía que con aquellas palabras lo había dejado peor, pero eso daba igual. James iba a pagar todos aquellos años en los cuales hizo daño a las mujeres, creyéndose un ser superior a ellas... Y Rose lo tenía claro desde siempre, Ennaly sería quien se encargara de darle una lección.

(*)

El sol se perdía con lentitud en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de diversas tonalidades anaranjadas.

Era algo realmente precioso. Lástima que él no lo disfrutase para nada... Es decir, él estaba perdido, solo, completamente solo, y parecía como si se estuviese hundiéndose poco a poco en aquella horrible oscuridad.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado.

_— ¿Siempre es así, Scorpius? —Preguntó Rose mirándolo fijamente, el rubio tan solo sonrió en respuesta y entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos de ella. _

_— Precioso, ¿verdad? —Susurró él sin despegar su vista de la puesta de sol. _

_Todo se veía más bonito —a palabras del Slytherin —desde la torre de Astronomía. __Rose le preguntaba el por qué, pero él jamás le respondía algo concreto y aquello le parecía completamente extraño, ¿qué tenía la torre de Astronomía de especial? _

_— Es porque es la torre más alta de Hogwarts —Respondió una vez, pero esa no seguía siendo la respuesta que ella quería escuchar, ¿Qué tenía Malfoy con esa torre? _

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse rápidamente, igual de rápido él las hizo desaparecer. ¿Llorar?, eso no era para él. No.

Sin embargo había llorado tantas veces antes, lloró mucho cuando se enteró de aquello, no por él, si no por los otros... A él quizá iba a ser a quien más le iba a doler pero... Él era fuerte, sin embargo, ¿y los demás? ¿Podrían soportarlo?... ¿Y ella? Negó con su cabeza con suavidad.

No quería seguir pensando en eso...

Un ruido le llamó la atención. Elevó sus ojos grises y miró fijamente el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

Los ojos azules de Rose chocaron con sus ojos grises, él se apresuró a correr su vista. Diablos, verle la cara era peor.

Ella, sin embargo, siquiera se inmutó. Se quedó rígida en su puesto observándolo... _Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum... _Su jodido corazón no frenaba sus latidos... Lo odiaba, odiaba no poder controlarse frente al rubio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Scorpius corriendo su rostro hacía ella nuevamente, algo dentro de él estaba hirviendo, —¿esperas a alguien?

Rose frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

— Si esperas a ese tal Cooper tranquila, yo ya me voy... —Susurró él mirándola fijamente, sonrió con ironía y dio un paso para salir del lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Preguntó ella con voz ahogada, estaba harta de Malfoy y de aquellos... Estúpidos cambios.

— Oh, nada, sólo que... Creo que si quieres estar con tu novio es mejor que yo...

— ¡Cállate, Malfoy!, no seas ridículo —Masculló ella cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, **—**te comportas como un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?, no salgo con Cooper ni con nadie. Tú eres el que "supera" rápido, tú eres el único que jugó, ahora no vengas a dártelas de víctima, el papel no te da.

Scorpius frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Supera rápido?

— No estoy dándomelas de víctima, Ro... Weasley —Susurró él con voz seca.

La respiración de la pelirroja se volvió más pesada. ¿Por qué mierda debía volver a esa estúpida torre?, ¿por qué no hacer como si no existiera y caer nuevamente al mismo lugar?... Claro, esa estúpida torre le traía un paz ilógica y pareciera que a Malfoy también...

Intentó tranquilizarse. Lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y se fijó en su labio roto... Frunció el ceño y estuvo apunto de preguntarle qué le había pasado si no fuera porque Malfoy dio un paso hacía el frente al tiempo que murmuraba un...

— Me largo de aquí —La frialdad con la que salieron aquellas palabras logró un estremecimiento por parte de Rose.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —Se apresuró a preguntar. Malfoy detuvo su andar pero no quiso voltearse, apretó sus ojos y soltó un suave suspiro que no alcanzó a ser escuchado por Rose. Negó con suavidad con su cabeza y siguió con su camino.

Rose quiso preguntarle aún más cosas, no dejarle ir, que se quedase junto a ella... Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué?, ¿qué caso tendría hacerlo?...

Él pasó por sobre su hombro y se marchó a pasos rápidos.

Ella se quedó ahí. Los latidos de su corazón menguaron pero no se detuvieron por completos, lo peor de todo era que cada latir era asquerosamente doloroso.

Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y se giró para marcharse. Lo tenía decidido, no volvería a la maldita torre jamás, no al menos si no quería encontrarse con su ex novio, del cual, aun sigue completamente enamorada...

(*)

— ¿Pueden guardar silencio? —Masculló Lily bastante molesta en su puesto. La manada de pelirrojos, pelinegros, rubios y castaños pegaron sus ojos en ella, Lily bufó, —creo que le están dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

Lorcan quiso darle la razón a Lily, después de todo, él debía de hacer algo para solucionar su "termino" con la pelirroja para poder volver a estar juntos. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio si es que no quería ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de todos los demás.

— ¿Dando muchas vueltas al asunto, Lily?, ¿estás loca?, esto es grave —Sacó la voz Hugo, miró con molestia a su prima y mejor amiga y luego pegó sus orbes azules en el rostro de los demás, excepto en el rostro de Alice Longbottom, estaba seguro que la rubia pensaba igual que Lily.

— ¡Claro que es grave! —Musitó Roxanne desde su butaca, —Rose debe estar pésimo, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? —Fue una pregunta formulada más para ella misma que para los demás, sin embargo, los otros le dieron la razón.

— Pobre Rosie —Susurró Molly desde su puesto, Lucy, la más pequeña del "clan" asintió apoyando su pequeña cabecita pelirroja en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

— Yo pienso que no deberíamos hacer nada —Opinó Louis desde su lugar sin dejar de hojear su libro de Adivinación.

— ¿Cómo dices eso, Louis? Malfoy dejó por el piso el apellido Weasley, humilló a Rose y además le debe de haber roto el corazón —Comentó Dominique mientras dejaba que Lyssander a su lado acariciara su larga cabellera, —¿tú no me harías jamás eso? —Preguntó luego mirando a su novio. El rubio rió divertido y negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

— Jamás.

Dominique sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta del Scamander.

— ¿Saben? —Intervino Sirina tímidamente sentada a un lado de Albus, —yo creo que a Rose no le gustará nada de lo que ustedes planear hacer contra Malfoy.

James se removió incomodo en su lugar, él tenía tantas cosas que decir, sin embargo, no sentía que fuera algo muy "inteligente" de su parte dar a conocer algún plan. Después de todo, él hacía prácticamente lo mismo que hizo Malfoy, claro, con la diferencia de que ellas no eran sus novias pero... Creía que sería muy hipócrita de su parte comentar algo.

— Pienso igual que Sirina —Dio a conocer su opinión Albus con suavidad, parecía ausente de casi todo. Fred bufó.

— Claro, lo haces sólo para quedar bien frente de ella, total, tú ya te descargaste con la serpiente —Albus se sonrojó rápidamente ante las palabras cargadas de burla por parte de Fred.

James quiso reír ante el sonrojo de su hermano, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada, ¿por qué? Pues no se sentía con ánimos. Con cuidado y disimulo miró por el rabillo de los ojos a cierta castaña de ondulados cabellos largos. Ennaly también parecía algo ausente. Suspiró.

— Pues habrá que hacer algo, ¿verdad? Digo, Malfoy no puede quedar así de contento... Hizo daño a mi hermana y debe pagar —Hugo pareció bastante seguro de sus palabras.

— Yo creo que hay que gastarle la broma de su vida, una broma que le cause tanta humillación que luego no quiera salir de las mazmorras nunca más —El humilde comentario de Dave Jones, hermano de Ennaly, causo un asentimiento casi general.

— Oh ya basta con eso de las bromas —Intervino Lily nuevamente, —eso no hará sentir mejor a Rose.

Justo cuando Hugo planeaba entrometerse nuevamente el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dar paso a la única miembro del clan que no se encontraba ahí. La mayoría se tensó en ver a Rose entrar y observarlos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

No por nada era hija de la bruja más brillante de toda una generación, ella ya sabía el por qué todos se habían reunido. Suspiró, estaba bastante cansada como para lidiar con esto.

— Rose... —Murmuró Hugo levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a su hermana mayor. Rose cerró los ojos y alzó su mano en señal de alto. Todos la miraron vacilante, ella negó con suavidad con su cabeza.

— No se entrometan en esto —Fue apenas un susurro pero todos pudieron oírlo, ella abrió sus ojos y los miró a todos. —Les agradezco la preocupación pero no es necesaria, estaré bien, sólo... No los quiero involucrados en mis problemas, ¿quedo claro?

Nadie asintió ni tampoco negaron. Rose dio una última hojeada para luego perderse escaleras arriba. Sirina y Ennaly se observaron fijamente, pero sabían que nada sacaban siguiendo a Rose, ella quería estar sola y tranquila.

Les había quedado claro a todos que Rose no los quería involucrados, debían aguantarse las ganas de romperle la cara a Malfoy de una buena tunda. Por Rose. Sólo era por Rose.

Era extraño verla así... Nadie se había llegado a imaginar lo que un simple rompimiento pudiera ocasionar en la pelirroja. Porque de algo estaban todos seguros. Rose sufría como nunca antes había sufrido.

* * *

_Pues bien, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Ya lo había dicho antes, soy muy dramática y me encantan las historias que contienen Hurt/Confort. De cualquier manera esto está recién comenzando y planeo sinceramente hacerla aun más triste :D, pero, ya tengo pensado un final y prometo que será un final feliz en donde todos coman perdices porque no soporto los finales trágicos y tristones. El "vivieron felices por siempre" existe para mí C:_

_¡Muchas Gracias a todas por sus Review's!  
_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y me tengan paciencia porque la historia se irá desarrollando algo lento, pero se desarrollará y a fin de cuentas se podrán enterar de todo. _

_Saludos y nos leemos! _

_No olviden comentar y dejar sus críticas, felicitaciones o lo que sea (estoy preparada sícologicamente para todo C:)_

_Besitos. _

_Jell! _


End file.
